Potter!
by alwaysuptonogood
Summary: We know how Harry's first lesson with Snape went in HBP, but what about Ginny's? One-shot on how Ginny reacts to Snape, and a load of Snape bashing - rating T only for swearing.


**Another one-shot 'cause I love 'em to pieces =D This is again set in HBP and I just love writing stories like this. R+R =D Disclaimer:~ If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich and jetsetting around the world, not sitting at a laptap.**

I hurried inside as the door swung open, desperate to get good seats, A.K.A _the back row_. Luna and my friend Katie sat down either side of me as I got the best seats for us and Snape made the blinds snap shut so the room was practically pitch black.

'So, I hope this class is more competent than that oaf of a class I just had. Full of arrogance. They think that now they've passed O.W.L's they can strut about doing as they please but this class,' his eyes flashed over the crowd of students in the classroom and they lingered over me, 'seems just as bad.'

His eyes narrowed cruelly and he suddenly flicked open a book from the teacher's desk. 'Turn to page one hundred and seventy four. Sub paragraph fourteen – start reading.'

I put my head on my hand and flicked the pages over dully. I loved Defence against the Dark Arts but the only decent teachers I'd ever had were Remus and Mad Eye – and it wasn't even the real one – but Harry was by far the best.

I turned to Luna who nodded, as though she understood my thoughts. 'I know,' she whispered, 'Harry was a much better teacher.'

Katie suddenly spoke and made me jump. 'Maybe you should get Potter to deal with Snape. After all, he's such a mastermind.'

I glared at Katie. She was one of my best friends but sometimes she came out with such rubbish. 'Shut up Katie. You don't even know Harry; I don't know why you put him down so much.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'I'm not putting him down. He's one hot guy, I'll give him that.'

I turned away from Katie in exasperation. She was almost as bad as that Romilda Vane once she got going.

'Miss Weasley. Maybe you'd like to share your conversation with the class. Stand up.'

I glared at Katie again. I was making a habit of that.

'What an interesting conversation it must have been, Miss Weasley for you to not be concentrating. As arrogant as your brother and Potter you are.

I clenched my fists but did not say anything.

'So Miss Weasley, what was your all important conversation about?'

I glanced down at Katie who was pouting and pleading silently for me not to rat her out. I didn't. She may annoy me but Katie was my friend and I don't do telling tales. That's Percy's job.

'We were just saying that we've had better teachers then you.'

'_Sir._'

I rolled my eyes obviously at him. 'Sorry. We were just saying that we've had better teachers then you _sir._'

The class drew breath and Snape flew towards my desk so fast that I actually backed away and stumbled over my chair. He leant on my desk and snapped at the class to carry on. He turned back to me, his beady black eyes digging into my skin painfully. I wanted to slap him _so _much, but I stayed calm. A random thought came into my head: Pretend he's a flobberworm and I almost burst out laughing at the thought of Snape's face on the slimy, white body of a flobberworm.

'It seems,' he snarled 'that Potter's arrogance has rubbed off on you during the summer. He to tried to be smart with me in his lesson earlier and do you know what he got, Miss Weasley?'

'Perhaps another snappy comment or a talk about how arrogant he is' I muttered under my breath, staring at the floor.

'No, a _detention, _Miss Weasley; you're getting the same.'

I didn't retaliate. Detention with Harry wouldn't be so bad. It'd be a laugh actually.

'And no, not with Mr Potter; on your own, I'm afraid. You can have your detention and hour before Potter's.'

'Fine, I suppose.'

Snape scowled at me for a second and then stepped back.

'Perhaps this class will be glad to know that Miss Weasley has just lost Gryffindor house another twenty points for Gryffindor to go with the twenty Mr Potter lost. I'll see you at five next Saturday night in the dungeons for your detention Miss Weasley.'

'I can hardly wait!' I said sarcastically, and I kicked my chair and sat down, trying to ignore the blinding pain in my foot. Mum would kill me if she found out I had a detention on my first day back. Oh well, I'll use the "_but Harry has as well" excuse_, if she did find out.

Katie smiled at me thankfully and I smiled back. 'He's a right bastard Snape is,' she muttered to me and I grinned appreciatively. Luna was looking familiarly confused and I turned to page one hundred and seventy four, grinning for some peculiar reason.

Twenty minutes later, the bell went for break and as we left the room, I gestured for Katie and Luna. They came up behind me curiously and I beamed as I pulled something out of my pocket. 'Firework,' I mouthed two my two friends and Katie grinned evilly. She's like a female version of Fred and George, honestly.

I glanced around and saw that Snape had gone into the office at the back of the room. In the corner, was a small pile of books; I crept over as Katie and Luna kept guard and I slipped the firework behind them. There was a small hissing noise and me, Luna and Katie sprinted out of the room and swung the door shut. We peered through the small window as Snape came out of his office and peered around, trying to locate the source of the hissing noise. I grinned at my friends, who both grinned back. I pushed my hair back so I had a better view of the room.

'Give it five,' I mouthed and Katie watched her watch.

'Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Boom time!'

There was a loud CRACK from the room and we both ducked. Snape screamed – sounding slightly like Ron when face to face with spiders – and we all burst out laughing.

'POTTER!'


End file.
